


Of Wedding Plans and Car Chases

by WolfRune20855



Series: In Another Life - Darise AUs [5]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Chases, F/M, Secret agents AU, Wedding Plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfRune20855/pseuds/WolfRune20855
Summary: "'I'm not wearing white.''What?''The wedding.' Cerise reloaded her pistol. 'I'm not going to wear white.'"Otherwise known as the secret agent AU.





	

"I'm not wearing white."

"What?"

"The wedding." Cerise reloaded her pistol. "I'm not going to wear white."

Bang. Bang. Bang. "How is this relevant?"

"You said that your mom was a traditionalist," Cerise said, "I assumed that that meant that she'd want me to wear white."

"I don't think that the middle of a high speed car chase is the right time to discuss this," Daring said.

"If not now then when?" Cerise asked. "I'm meeting your family in a week. I'm telling you right now that I am not going to wear white."

"I don't care what you wear," Daring said, "as long as we come out of that church married."

Cerise gripped her seat as Daring made a sharp turn. "That's sweet. You can tell your mother that."

"I do not appreciate the sarcasm."

Cerise grinned and fired at one of the tires at the car behind them. It burst with a loud pop and swerved uncontrollably. "I'm just saying," Cerise said as the second of the cars behind them hit the first, "I'm not going to wear white, and I don't think that my family will get along very well with yours."

"That's for sure." Daring slowed the car down as he merged into coming traffic. They were missing their back window, so they'd need to ditch the car as soon as possible.

"Also we need to come up with a story on how we met."

"We met through work," Daring said. After all, it was the truth.

"That won't work," Cerise said, "My parents think that I'm in a all girl rock band with Raven, Cedar, and Maddie."

"I'd forgotten about that. How about through mutual friends?"

"And those friends are?"

"Sparrow and Duchess," Daring suggest.

"They're not even dating," Cerise pointed out.

"But they make a very convincing couple."

"True."

"How about we met at a bar?" Daring said, "I was the bartender, you were the cute rocker girl who couldn't resist my charms and good looks."

Cerise snorted. "Do your parents think that you're a bartender?"

"They think that I'm wandering adventurer who is writing a book."

"You are writing a book," Cerise said. "I suppose that it could work, considering that you take the odd job that floats your way."

"It sounds like a plan." Daring smiled.

Cerise returned his grin. "This isn't going to work."

"Us?"

"No, genius, our families. They're not going to get along at all."

"How about we just elope?"

"As tempting as that is," Cerise said, "I still want a traditional wedding."

"Just one without white."

"Yeah. One without white."


End file.
